Your Eternity Is Mine
by Lithiumia
Summary: Eighteen year old Bella Swan was arranged to marry a mysterious, incredibly beautiful vampire overseas. She could not forget those charming, dark eyes, and his strange, cold lustful touches. All she had was him; someone, or something she could not live without.
1. Intro, Encounter

_( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)_

_Pairing: Demetri/Bella Swan_

_May contain: Cursing, violence, mature themes & angst, of course._

_Characters are owned by Stephanie Meyer._

* * *

_Bella Swan is an average, American girl living with her father, Charlie; much like in the book, except they are trying to make both ends meet. _

_Demetri is a vampire; a charming, wealthy man living alone in London, in need for a mate._

Society's morals have been driven off, the generation changed through the years; Families were arranging marriages.

As a loving, saddening parent, Charlie decided it was the time his eighteen year old daughter would be getting married to another man, only for her future. He was afraid he'd drag her down with him, despite how little fortune they owned. Swallowed his pride, he began putting his beloved daughter's identification on board, hoping there'd be a good young man calling in...who was able to take care of his one and only child, _Isabella Swan_.

Weeks passed, Charlie finally received a call from an unknown male. He listened to the man's words, and thankfully, the voice on the other-side sounded sane and well kind. He slapped a few messy words down on the note pad below him with his silver pen and nodded unnecessarily before hanging up to the caller. Bella was leaning against the doorframe, locking her eyes on the note pad, curious - but still horrified at the fact that she might be sent off to a strange man at anytime of the week. She bit her lip, and walked towards her father. _Whatever that was, I must understand that I am doing this to help my family. But this can't be it..._

"...Dad. What was it?"

* * *

One

Eighteen year old Bella Swan stood in front of the door of her _soon-to-be-husband_'s door step.

Her clenched fists and forehead still smelled like Charlie's cologne.

It have been exactly seven days from the breathtaking phone call, and eight hours since she last seen her father, whom she stuck with for years. This would be the day that would change everything. The day she would meet her _mate _that she'd possibly spend eternity with. _What is he like? How old is he? Will he dislike my clumsiness? My awkwardness? My past? **Would he ever hurt me?**_

The residence in front of her slim frame was two stories, quite small but elegant and suitable for at least three members. It would've given Bella a tiny hint that she might be marrying a wealthy man, but she was too overwhelmed and nervous to notice and think about such things. The only object that had her deep brown eyes focused on was the mahogany door, standing there - as if it was mocking her to ring the doorbell - or at least knock. Her heartbeat intensified and her pale index finger went straight towards the button of the doorbell, sending noises into the house immediately. It wasn't her intention for such a quick ring, but her busy mind soothed as soon as she realised she gotten it over with. Her lips parted and let out a soft sigh of relief.

Her fragile moment of peace was wiped away when the red door suddenly swung open, giving her a bolt of shock into her tender mind, sending her body to jump forward, towards the cold beauty. He parted his lips and caught her immediately, frantically astonished.


	2. Aren't You Darling

Sorry for taking more than a week! I've been busy. BUT thank you so much for being interested in this story! I honestly didn't think people would actually like it. Ah, lack of self esteem.

Writing this at 1 in the morning on a Monday/Tuesday night/morning! Enjoy this possibly terrible/good enough chapter.

* * *

Two

_"Isabella Swan..."_

Her name escaped from his pale lips so tenderly and softly that she thought he wasn't actually there - it felt like an angel because his voice was _so_ angelic.

Slowly, but cautiously, her brown eyes rolled up and looked into his beautiful, solid black orbs. She haven't seen such a peculiar thing in reality before. Black? _What a surprise_;_ I imagined him with brown or blue eyes. But, still beautiful...I think I -_

A light laugh blew into her ear. She immediately jumped away from him, blinking repeatedly in astonishment. And at the same time, she took a quick glance at the handsome face he wore and his strong, breath-taking build. She swore she couldn't be any more embarrassed in front of her future _husband_. Nudging her self to speak, she slipped her hands in her pockets and stuttered in anxiety. "I-I-I'm Bella. Bella...S-Swan!" the nervous brunette began, biting her lower lip, fidgeting with her white jean pockets. He frowned for a brief moment. Truth be told, he wasn't quite pleased with her at first - however, to fair, he _was_ the one who decided to choose this..._beautiful_, delicious _human_...even so, [and fortunately] her natural beauty changed his mind immediately - like a love arrow through his solid heart, bursting into golden dust of sudden admiration. It felt amazing. He finally smiled genuinely and took out his bloodless, white hand.

"_Demetri...my name is Demetri. Welcome to your new home, Isabella."_

Her tender heart skipped a beat when he said her full name - again! _[Completely ignoring the fact that he just stated she was a part of the household]_ And yet, this time was completely drilled into her ears and heart, sending a wave of attraction through her veins. His foreign tone found it even more marvellous and interesting for her. _Maybe he isn't so bad, with his fancy coat and silky looking blonde hair._

All of a sudden, she approved of him.

Bella opened her pink lips and raised her eyebrows, barely attempting to clear her throat and straighten her back at the same time. "Just...call me Bella. Bella, as - "

The beautiful creature smirked and leaned against the doorframe, looking into her deep eyes. The cold man was beginning to enjoy their first meeting. "As in beautiful? Or just Bella?" he softly laughed in amusement while continuing to keep his polite, gentleman-like attitude alive. He watched her lips part again - he knew he needed to bud in once again. "My apologies for cutting in..._again_. It is a pleasure to meet you, Bella Swan."

_Bella Swan_. That was it. Even without the first original characters, it still sounded like it was an angel saying her name. She blushed violently and glanced at the doormat below her, slowly extending her hand to meet his. "Nice to meet - uh -"

Their skin touched and a spark blew into them, sending a miniature shock through their touch. His temperature cooled her down, but it didn't cease her jolt. Bella was taken aback of the shock and the lack of warmth on her fiancé's hand. "Your...hand..I..." she eyed down to his 'still-extended' hand, then to his glorious, glowing white face. Even without direct sunlight, it still appeared as if he was frosted with diamonds. "..._you_..." she simply could not believe what she was witnessing. His face - was shimmering! Not like sun-block on skin - it was literally glowing and shimmering, much similar to fresh pearls from sea. It was absolutely shocking for the blinded human. _What are you..._

Demetri cocked an eyebrow, knowing what her little brain was working at - but he wanted to keep the secret until he _claimed_ her. _It would be fun, wouldn't it?_ "Something bothering you, darling?" he grinned, pulling her gently and '_humanely'_ as possible inside his home by her small hand, "there is no reason to be acting so sheepishly, _Isabella_." He shut the door, and fastened it as soon as her body and bag was inside the building. "After all, you _will_ become my darling wife, am I correct?"

She stared up at him, hand still against his, mind flooded with questions. How strange could this day get to her? Poor girl, she knew nothing about him. "I-I...yes, you are _right_." An unexpected fear took over, causing her to step away from him in the most disgraceful way. Quite remorseful, she bit her lip, looking straight into his frozen eyes for the first time. Without thinking, she blurted a piece from her mind. "I-I-I mean you're not going to make me a slave or something, are you?"

His response and reaction was priceless. He eyed her _attractive_ chest for a brief moment right after her hesitating question flew out of her mouth. He smiled. Then it morphed into a smirk; not of selfishness or evil; it was a plain reaction of her witty inquiry.


	3. Lolita, My Isabella

**_IMPORTANT QUESTION: _**

_**Would you like me to write the rest of the story in Bella's point of view? Please answer so I can know what you guys prefer - and I can update faster knowing you are satisfied. Thank you! Kind of a sample here for you to see:**_

* * *

Three

I immediately dropped my mouth open after realising what he could of been thinking in his mysterious mind. I locked on his unfamiliar strange tinted orbs - I focused on the pupil, the hue and pigments - but still, I didn't seem to grasp anything out _alive_. It seemed like he was hollow - the body, those eyes...his touch. He was peculiar - something I've never felt or seen before. I was curious. _I wasn't being cautious._ _I was ignorant._ I should've known - if I knew, I would've not fallen into his trap. I could of taken the golden chance to run to the door and slip out with my bags, running anywhere but there to see my father once again. I wasn't ready to let go that day, but deep inside I knew there was a slight chance he'd send something after me if I tried escaping. After all, who knew what he had inside his hollow presence?

My break out thoughts were interrupted when he cleared his throat. The noise threw me back to reality harshly - right then, I realised I was in his arms. My bags were on the floor, his hands wrapped around my torso. The look he had on his _gorgeous_ face wasn't pity or admiration - he looked as if I've done something extremely entertaining in front of him. Confused, I glanced back up at him with a questioning look.

"Isabella..." he began, swallowing up my attention with his dark eyes, "you have fallen once again. Are you alright?"

My head shook - I did not recall anything until I realised why I was '_suddenly_' in his arms. I was finally aware of why my bags were on the floor, crumpled together in draught. I felt blood rising up against my cheeks in embarrassment and I jumped up, face flushing red. How many times did I have to mortify myself in front of this man? His little chuckle added fuel to my face. I grunted and straightened myself as much as possible, snatching my bags from the hardwood floor. I mumbled, brushing my old jeans. "Excuse me, Dem...etri."

"My apologies, Isabella. I already care _enough_ to not let you fall on the floor. I wouldn't want my fiancé to be hurting herself, _correct_?"

I shuddered. I 'knew' he didn't care. Those empty eyes told me nothing! My face was still bright cherries. I wanted to smash my face against the pillar. The urge stopped when I was pulled towards him without me noticing. I gasped when he cupped my burning face - _I wasn't joking_ - his hands were literally ice cold! I froze, and forced myself to look into his sunken eyes, attempting to overcome this strange fear of my betrothed. His fingers stroked softly against my cheekbones as he looked hard into my brown hues. The world around us completely vanished into white, _and I was in paradise._

I didn't know where I was - all I felt was his hands healing my flaming flesh and his lips against mine.

* * *

**_AGAIN: IMPORTANT QUESTION:_**

_**Would you like me to write the rest of the story in Bella's point of view? Please answer so I can know what you guys prefer - and I can update faster knowing you are satisfied.**_


	4. I Am No More

_I have returned, darling peregrines. I apologise for mistakes._

* * *

Four

* * *

_I didn't know where I was - all I felt was his hands healing my flaming flesh and his lips against mine._

"Isabella?"

"Can you hear me?"

"Isabella. Do not scare me."

I gasped, eyes watering as I jumped up from the comforting mattress underneath my tender body. Not remembering what have happened before I've mysteriously fell unconscious, my head spun around, examining the room for anyone until I came face to face with my fiancé at the last angle. I tensed, about to jump again, but he grabbed my arm, settling me down. "Isabella." he muttered again, staring into my soul with his dark eyes, "you need some rest. Perhaps you aren't ready for any affections. You seem to be very unstable." I opened my mouth to protest, but he cut me in before I could speak my first word since the _kiss_. "Here." he handed me a warm wet towel, and an energy bar. I held the towel to my forehead, leaning back on the bed board, clunching the bar on my left hand. I felt my body calming down as the towel did its job. "Have some rest, alright? I'll be in my study downstairs..." I tilted my head and stared at him until he disappeared from the doorway. I had unanswered questions - he had to leave so quickly. But at the same time, I wanted to be alone. He didn't make me comfortable, despite how _gorgeous_ he was. Sighing, rolling with my new life, I ripped the bar's wrapper and began munching on it. I took the time and looked carefully at my surroundings - I was in a guest room. The walls were covered in beige wallpaper. There was nothing else in the room but the simple double bed I was laying on. "Great." I mumbled to myself, sighing in boredom, gulping down the last bits of the food. "What now?"

I grabbed my phone from my bag beside me. I quickly texted Charlie, saying that I was safe and well. I knew I couldn't lie to myself any longer. Or to Charlie. I was _scared_. Not exactly scared of him, [yet] but what my future would be like. I was scared that I'd never be happy again. Or my love life wouldn't be like the ones other people have. A kiss at sunset. Words at midnight. The giggling, joyful children. Scenes of laughter and tears of joy. But at that moment, it was just my pessimist side kicking in. I barely knew him - how could I be so afraid of our future? Maybe it'll be surprisingly magnificent. The wedding bells, the genuine 'I do's. The first _kick_ of our child. Who knew. I pondered for the rest of the afternoon.

The sun began to set. Before I knew it, I was sitting on the bed, dinner held before me. The tray carried ice water, a bowl of fish noodles and a small salad. I glanced up at him, eyes sparkling in hunger. "Are you vegetarian?" He let out a low laugh, pulling a chair out to sit beside me. He shook his head. "Omnivore, I see."

"Keep going, Isabella."

"Carnivore?"

"Cannibal?"

He laughed, pointing at my food. "Please, just enjoy your meal."

I picked up my fork, aiming for the greens. I felt him staring at me as I took the salad, piece by piece. As soon as I finished my appetizer, I planted a quick glimpse at him - he was still staring - but his eyes spilled out disgust. I thought I was eating my food way too sloppily until he shook his head, turning away. My eyes fell down to my tray, avoiding his gaze in embarrassment. He must've felt my uneasiness. "No no no. My apologies." he got up, brushing himself off. "I must go. I will return later." I rolled my eyes at his words, but I didn't stop staring at my plate. My face was burning red from mortifying myself. _Seriously, Bella! How many times do you need to do this to yourself!?_

All of a sudden, I no longer felt his presence near me. _Strange_. I never heard his footsteps from leaving the room. My head flipped and I scanned the room, no sight of him. I stirred. He was fucking me up.

* * *

I laid in my new bed for the rest of the evening, tired out and confused. I was alone. It was what I wanted at last, but not this way. It hurt me on the inside. I felt like I was rejected for being _me_. ...Left alone after series of mixed up confusion and feelings.

Curling myself together in the dim light, a noise suddenly ran into my ear. It was a thud from another room. Was he finally home? Finally decided that he should be spending time with his _unfamiliar_ fiancé? I hopped out of the bed and skipped quietly to the bedroom door, barefoot._ So he managed to take off my shoes, huh? Didn't want to get the sheets dirty._ The door smoothly swung open as I made my exit. Outside the bedroom was simply laid out, off white wallpaper, with a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. There was four other rooms on the second floor. Another thud came. Immediately, I scanned each door - there it was, two double doors to the master room, I supposed. I assumed it was just him coming back, throwing his coat and satchel on the ground. Did I make him _that_ grumpy? Curiosity and worry mixed within me.

I tip toed to the doors, and peaked through the decent keyhole - it was wide enough for me to see what was happening. From my vulnerable, human eyes that only been in use for eighteen years, I saw _him_ and another _lady_ in _bed_. I remember her hands and knees digging in the expensive mattress, her smooth, flawless pale skin rubbing against _his_. I was shocked at the sight. I didn't move away. I watched their joyful, pleasurable faces spreading over my head. It poisoned me from that day on. I felt sick, witnessing such sight. I realised how disgusting I was. Not because of the scene, but _who I was. _I knew I caused him trouble. I knew I was just a piece of sloppy, clumsy meat. He was supposed to be my fiancé. "Better" yet, husband. When a loud moan escaped from her lips, I took the chance and ran from the doors, back into my room, shaking.

_I might've overreacted on the first night._


	5. Sheep

- is very sorry if there are mistakes

Five

* * *

Rain shot out directly at the sheen of the glass the next morning. I laid on my mattress, awake, puffy-eyed, glancing at the unfamiliar room that I woke up to. The walls, the smooth, creamy ceiling. The clean air. The air that I knew not many have breathed in. My sense of nervousness made me think as if I'd never get used to this room, this place. That I'd never see those photographed walls of my own ever again. I was nothing - a girl in her worn night gown, laying in the middle of a soulless room. A bolt of lightening and a crumple of thunder shook me from my thoughts.

I lazily brushed my teeth, combed my hair and headed for my wardrobe. I pulled out a pair of jeans and a green sweater. Slid them on, and took a glance at myself in the mirror, staring into my own soul. _Nothing_. Nothing to _him_, nothing to myself. A tear ran down my pale cheek and dripped away to my chest, creating a sudden patch. Like the hole to darkness - where you get swallowed up into.

My slippers squeaked against the surface of the wood, launching down the sturdy stairs, into the kitchen smoothly...on the verge of losing control. I traced for any more disgraceful noises of the _women_, but all I caught was sounds of plates and forks rubbing together through running water. I entered the kitchen throughly and saw my fiancé at the sink, cleaning. His back was faced to me, but I had a feeling he knew I was there. Debating whether or not to speak up, I loosely made a noise. "_O..i._" He turned to me almost immediately, taken aback. My face flushed red."Oh, I should of knocked! I'm sorry I scared you." My feet slowly moved backwards as I watched him approach me after taking the time to dry his flawless, pale hands.

"No worries, Isabella. Good Morning to _you_; how was your sleep?"

"G-Good. _You_?"

"Fine." he muttered quickly, and pulled a chair out from the breakfast table. "I made you breakfast. Please sit, Isabella."

My puffy eyes followed to the chair - to the cherry-wood table - above on the smooth surface sat a steaming plate of eggs, bacon and a glass of glistening orange juice. The lights hanging from the ceiling sparked everything in the room, blocking out the dull morning light. I felt safe for a moment, admiring his 'kindness' and environment. I launched for the chair immediately, craving for some appetizing food. _My stomach was as empty as my soul. Bitter. _My hands grabbed the fork, feet shuffling on the tiles. I did not pay attention to him or anything else other than my desperate bites and munches on the delicious meal. I was hungry - I wanted food, and I needed it now.

I felt him watching as I ate.

When I finished every single bit of gold that drained down my throat, I realised he was no longer in the room. I stood up, taking the dishes to the sink, shaking my head frantically. _Him and his sly hide and seek rounds!_

"_Isabella_." a familiar voice whispered right behind me. My heart skipped a beat and the dish on my hand slipped off, shattering on the ground. I squealed, blood covering my face. I looked away from him, guilt washing over me.

"I-I'm sorry...! I'll clean it, just let me-"

He grabbed him arm, just before I could touch the shattered glass on the ground. "Allow me. Don't hurt yourself." He started bending down. I gasped, feeling shameful for being _such_ a klutz.

"No! I can. It was my mistake. Please."

He ignored me, calmly picking up the pieces, then carried them to the trash, his hands completely unharmed. I stood there like a statue, staring at him, shocked. His smooth looking pale hands were in the same flawless condition - how could he be _so_ careful? He sure knew how to handle himself..._husband material._

Maybe it was the way he spoke - the inconsistence of his words, motions, perfection of his body, his mystery ways that was never revealed to me until a very long time. I knew I was attracted to him, even only a day of meeting him. I had a strange connection with him ever since - I felt as if I was meant to meet him. And what made me ponder endlessly was why he didn't give up on someone so weak _like me_. There was a reason and answer for almost everything, from each and every question I asked myself. He left me in the dark of his secrets for a long time. _  
_

Four days gradually passed: I spent my dark days in my room on my phone and laptop. I never ate with him, but he was there for every meal of the day, constantly cooking me new, splendid recipes. He barely spoke, and he left the door every time I finished a meal. He only mumbled 'see you later's or 'I'll return's. Not a single hug or kiss, he just left. By the time he was back home, I was already sleeping soundlessly in bed. I wondered how we were going to spend the rest of our lives together if we acted this way. But I assumed it was just our way of communicating in the beginning of our _relationship_. He seemed quite busy and serious about his 'work', anyway. I honestly thought it must of been hard for him as well. I couldn't judge - I didn't know where he was running off to and the reasons why...

Why did I not ask? I did not want to bother him. His lack of enthusiasm towards me tricked me into thinking that he was stern and aggressive. I was afraid of speaking to him for a whole week of meeting him until one night, he came to me at late bedtime.

The lights were out. A line of moonlight shone over my small, sleeping body. For the first time in months, I was in deep slumber. He opened my bedroom door, shut it, and went over to the empty side of the bed, climbing in with me. I barely felt him, but I knew _something_ was next to me. He placed his cold hand on my bare shoulder, waking me immediately. His icy flesh contracted my skin and I gasped, my eyes popping open. I laid there, glancing up at the shadow of him, staring down at me. The moon strip landed perfectly on his golden hair, making it shimmer in light.

"D..Demetri?" I murmured, unsure. I narrowed my eyes to make him out better: I saw his pale skin, his dark eyes, staring down at me with lust. I knew it wasn't a dream. He was too beautiful and realistic. "What are you...do.." By the time his hands cupped my face, my face was red-hot. He was only an inch away from me, a sense of coldness blowing in my face than hot breathing. I gasped in delight and confusion.

"Isabella." he blew out deeply, running his index finger across my burning cheeks, "I am here. _I won't be going anywhere anymore._"

* * *

CRITIQUES;REVIEWS

GRAZI.


End file.
